


More Than a Lesson

by Rezdis



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Love Triangles, M/M, Rough Kissing, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5732152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rezdis/pseuds/Rezdis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn wants to impress Rey but is insecure about his abilities as a lover.  Poe is a little more than eager to teach him something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than a Lesson

Finn watched Rey smile and kick her feet around as she told him a funny story that happened on the Millennium Falcon. She had become a lot more light-hearted since her trip to recover Luke Skywalker, and Finn liked the new her. 

They sat in the Millennium Falcon while the wookie came in and out as he made repairs. Finn loved hearing all her stories and seeing how passionate she was as she told them. However, soon it grew late and he grew tired. 

Rey embraced him and wished him sweet dreams as he left. 

He trudged back to the quarters he was given and began to undress once he was inside. Then, he crawled into bed. 

He had had many thoughts and fantasies about Rey while she was gone. Now she was back, but yet, his own insecurities stopped him from making anything happen. He fell asleep thinking of all the things that could be with Rey.

The next morning, he went to the main room. He sat down next to his friend Poe and the two of them ate breakfast with the rest of the resistance. All during the meal, Poe talked eagerly about all the plans the resistance had in store.

After the meal was over, Finn followed Poe out.

“Do you have a moment to go for a walk?” Finn asked. 

“Yeah, sure buddy. What's up?” Poe responded, as he steered them away from the crowd. 

As soon as they were out of ear shot, Finn took a deep breath and asked.

“Do you know about kissing?” 

Poe laughed.

“I believe I've heard of the concept before.”

“No,” Finn shook his head. “I mean, have you kissed a lot of people?”

Poe paused for a second to think.

“I don't know what you mean by a lot. More than ten. Probably fewer than thirty,” Poe shrugged. “I never really kept a list.”

Finn didn't know what was average for kissing, but Poe's numbers sounded impressive enough. 

“Could you teach me something about it?” Finn inquired.

Poe's face lit up. 

“You want me to teach you about kissing?” 

Poe was smiling the biggest grin Finn had ever seen him smile.

Finn began to blurt out an explanation.

“Well, I was taken by the First Order as a child and kissing wasn't something Stormtroopers ever did. Now Rey keeps inviting me into the Millennium Falcon.”

Poe held his hand up to pause him.

“Say no more,” asserted Poe.

“So, can you help me?” asked Finn.

Poe's smile changed from bright to mischievous. 

“Do you want to come over to my quarters so we can practice?”

Finn was shocked and confused by this offer. 

“Is that normal? Two men practicing kissing?” 

“I don't think it's abnormal,” replied Poe. 

He followed Poe back to his quarters. The whole time he was walking, he wondered why he was doing this, but he still continued to follow him.

“Make yourself comfy wherever,” said Poe as they reached the door.

Once they were inside, Finn realized the only things Poe had in his room were a bed and a desk.

Finn pulled the chair out from under the desk and sat down stiffly. 

Poe sat on the bed and began kicking his shoes off into the middle of the floor. 

“So the thing about kissing is that you can't really explain it. You kind of just have to learn by copying what the other person is doing,” Poe explained.

Finn nodded. That made sense, he thought.

Then a thought occurred to Finn.

“Is Rey going to be mad about me kissing someone else?”

“I won't tell her if you won't,” Poe answered, as the mischievous smile creeped back on his face.

This gave Finn a strange rush of excitement and he smiled back a bit.

Poe motioned for him to join him on the bed. 

“Come on, you're going to break my chair sitting in it that tense.”

Finn joined him on the bed. They sat there for a few seconds in silence. Then, Poe reached out with his hand and placed it on the side of Finn's face, caressing it with his thumb. 

“Are you ready for this?” Poe asked softly.

Finn just nodded. He had suddenly realized how large and gentle Poe's eyes were and had become a little lost. 

“Okay, all you have to do is copy what I'm doing,” Poe said, as he leaned forward.

The next thing Finn knew, their lips where touching. He instinctively shut his eyes.

He wasn't quite sure what he thought of this warm, wet sensation. But yet, he still began to copy Poe anyway, kissing him back firmly. 

With every one of Finn's kisses, Poe's body language grew more dominant and more desperate. The hand that was once on Finn's cheek was now on the back of his head, pulling him closer. His other hand was on Finn's hip. Poe's hot breath became heavier in Finn's mouth. 

Finn continued to match Poe's kisses. He became vaguely aware his own breathe had become heavy. He felt his head had become a little hazy but he kind of liked it.

During one kiss, Finn accidentally nipped Poe's lip, causing a small moan to escape from Poe followed by a quick embarrassed laugh, both of which traveled down Finn's spine. 

He told himself to make a mental note about nipping being pleasurable.

At some point, Finn noticed Poe's hand had moved from his hip and was now up his shirt, touching his bare skin. The touch added a strange new level of intimacy to the situation and made Finn feel more vulnerable. 

Then, without breaking their kiss, Poe began to push Finn flat on the bed and crawl on top of him. 

After he had Finn pinned down, Poe's kisses became deeper, more messy. Finn even felt his tongue a few times. 

Lying under Poe's body, he realized Poe had become physically aroused. He felt a little alarmed by this, although he knew he shouldn't be surprised. Poe's hand was now on Finn's back, pushing Finn's body closer to his, which gave Finn no choice but to feel how aroused Poe had become.

He decided to free his arms from under Poe, but then didn't know what to do with them. He ended up wrapping them around Poe's neck.

A rhythm was found for their kisses and Finn was now being pressed against Poe's body in steady time. His eyelids fluttered as he began feeling pleasure. 

He wasn't really sure if they were still kissing. Their mouths were just pressed together as Poe pushed their bodies together. After that, it wasn't long before he was equally aroused as Poe. 

Finn had never felt such intense passion before. His body ached a dull ache of desire. He huffed and gasped into Poe's mouth for another minute or so. However, he knew what was going to happen next and realized he needed to halt this. 

He tilted his head back away from Poe's mouth.

“Okay, okay… we should stop.” 

Poe just kind of dropped him onto his mattress and climbed off.

“I'm sorry...I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to… I sometimes get carried away with this sort of thing,” Poe apologized, not meeting Finn's eyes. 

Finn, not knowing what to do, sat up and took Poe's hand.

“Thank you for that,” he whispered, as he leaned in and kissed Poe on his cheek. 

Poe looked up and smiled a half smile. 

“Alright, I gave you a lesson. I gave you more than a lesson. Now go woo that girl,” Poe said with a nod to the door.

“You gonna be fine?” asked Finn apprehensively.

“Oh, me? Yeah,” answered Poe. “I'm just going to stay here and take care of myself. Actually maybe you should go do the same before heading over to your girl.”

Poe paused, then added, “You do know how to...”

“Yes, I know how to do that,” Finn cut him off, a little offended.

“Good, I'm done with lessons for today,” Poe teased.

Finn stood up. It took a second for him to find his balance, because all the blood had left his head.

“Okay, I'll see you around then,” uttered Finn. 

Then he slipped out the door, not wanting to make things more awkward.

He began to walk away from Poe's quarters, trying to look as casual as possible. Not that he thought anyone would guess what had just happened.

Then, a thought crossed his mind. Poe was probably touching himself while thinking about him this very moment. This caused Finn's stomach to do a somersault.

Poe was right. Rey could wait. He could do with some alone time right now.


End file.
